


Pain Of The Night

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka returned home one evening to hear a strange noise from Shinji's room, upon taking a closer look she gets more than she bargained for, and can't help but be entranced by the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Of The Night

Asuka entered the apartment and discarded her shoes, she set her bag down and entered the small hallway. She didn’t bother to announce she had returned. Misato was still at NERV working and Shinji would probably be listening to his SDAT so she’d get no reply from him.

She had been looking forward to returning home for the past hour. Unfortunately she had been talked into helping Hikari with cleaning duty at the school and also ended up delivering assignments to students that had been away. It was not exactly Asuka’s idea of a fun evening, she was already tired from late night sync testing and studying the night before having to spend another hour there and walking around made it worse.

All she wanted to do now was return to the apartment, get some food and have a relaxing bath. She entered the main passage way and kept quiet as she towards her bedroom door. She stopped when she heard a strange noise from where she had just passed. It sounded like a whimper.

Curiously she turned around. She thought that it’d be just like Shinji to be crying when he thought no one was around. It had always irritated her just how sensitive Shinji seemed to be. The littlest thing always seemed to make the boy look as though he was on the verge of tears. If it wasn’t his daddy issues it was the pain from having to fight in the Eva. Part of her wanted to go in there and tell him to man up, yet she didn’t.

She could in many ways understand the pain Shinji was in and he thought he was alone and was doing this privately. She wouldn’t interrupt that. Many times she had nearly cried herself to sleep in private, she couldn’t interfere with another.

Asuka was about to enter her room when there was another sound. It was shorter this time but less of a whimper. Like a soft moan. She turned back around and silently made her way outside Shinji’s door. The door had been left open a small amount and as she peered in she could see the curtains had been closed.

As she scanned the room through the small crack in the door she finally caught sight of him. He was sat on the end of his bed. Her eyes widened in shock to realize that he was not crying.

_‘H-He’s… that pervert! I knew it from the moment I saw him he’s…’_

Shinji was sat on the end of his bed. Shinji still had his shirt on but his trousers had been discarded on the floor and Asuka could see his boxer shorts had been slid down around his ankles. She suppressed the urge to yell out in shock as she followed his hand slowly moving itself up and down along the length of his erect penis.  Her mouth opened ever so slightly as she took in the full sight of Shinji’s masturbation.

Asuka wanted to run away to throw herself in her room and forget about the sight of it. Yet she couldn’t, she found herself captivated by the act and merely watched as his hand slowly slid up and down his dick.

He let out another moan and she saw his body shudder a little bit as he continued. Asuka was transfixed by the scene. She was no stranger to masturbation herself, it was something she did often. She had found that since moving in with Misato and Shinji she had increased the frequency in which she had done it. More often than not thinking about Kaji or Shinji himself.

She had always been curious about Shinji. She wasn’t naïve enough to think he never did something like this but in truth she didn’t really think of him as being the pervert she called him. If anything it was her who was the pervert, always sneaking glances at him. Thinking about how big he might have been or what he might like. Now she had at least one of those answers, she could see just how big he was. She instinctively licked her lips watching it.

Slowly she felt herself drop down to her knees, doing her best to remain as silent as possible. She kept her eyes focused on Shinji as he continued to massage his cock. His head back in the ecstasy of the act. Every now and then he would stop for a moment to catch his breath. He’d run both his hands along the base of his shaft and slowly bring his hand up gently rubbing the tip of his penis with his fingers.

As his hand went down again Asuka took one of her own hands and lifted her skirt up. She pulled her panties to one side and shivered as she ran a finger along herself. She was incredibly wet already, the sight of Shinji doing this must have turned her on more than she thought.

_‘I shouldn’t… not here but… I want to see him…’_

She turned her head towards her room. She could go in there and get herself off, it’d be quick and there would be no risk. She knew if she stayed here than there would be a risk of Shinji seeing her. Not only would he know that she had seen him getting himself off but he would catch her doing the same to herself. Yet she wanted to see it.

She suppressed a moan as she gently inserted a finger inside herself. There was absolutely no going back now. If he saw her than she would have to come up with something but if not then she was going to enjoy every little bit of this.

She curled her finger around her managing to hit the exact spot that felt best for her. A shiver ran up her spine in response and she smiled as she gently pulled the same finger back out and massaged her outer lips. Shinji let out another soft moan and in response she put her finger back inside herself. Again she had to supress a moan of her own. She withdrew her finger again and looked at it for a moment marvelling at just how wet she was.

_‘I really am a pervert, getting this wet over watching that idiot jack himself off. Well there’s no going back now Shinji. I’m gonna enjoy every little bit of watching you, right up until you cum.’_

She brought her hand back inside her panties and this time inserted two fingers inside herself. Little jolts of pleasure spread throughout her and she quickly bit down on her hand to stop the sounds.

Back in Shinij’s room he was stroking himself more vigorously now. She could see that his hand seemed to have tightened around his stiff shaft and his movements were getting quicker. His mouth was now open wider with pleasure.

She wondered what he was thinking of. Knowing him probably Misato or Wondergirl. Misato was the one with big tits, it’d be normal for someone to fantasize over her. Yet Shinji seemed to have a fixation on Wondergirl. Again it was probably the breast thing, Rei did seem to be fairly well endowed.

Moments later Asuka got her answer as he moaned out, “A-Asuka…”

As if in response to hearing her name be moaned like that a tremor of pleasure shot through her. She grinned with pride knowing that it was the image of her that Shinji was using to get himself off. She might once have been a little bit disgusted at her image being used in that way but was she pumped her fingers in and out of herself secretly watching him masturbate she felt very good about it. Besides it wasn’t like she hadn’t used his image to get herself off.

She watched as he moaned out again and in response she suppressed a moan of her own. She could feel herself getting close to her eventual climax. She had never gotten herself off this quickly before, the thrill of watching Shinji mixed in with the danger that she could be caught must have been getting to her.

Shinji’s hand kept on moving up and down. He was using his right hand so from here Asuka could see most of his cock. She didn’t really have anything to compare it to but she did like the way it looked. He wasn’t huge but he wasn’t exactly small either. It looked to be a decent thickness from here and she could see the head and tip glistening with Shinji’s own arousal and wetness.

For a moment she was tempted to walk in there and kneel herself between his legs. To take it into her mouth and finish him off herself. She wondered how it’d feel to have his fingers or tongue between her legs. Maybe even take his dick itself inside of her. The two of them could finish each other off.

As these thoughts entered her mind her legs started to tremble and shake. In the other room she could see Shinji’s legs trembling too as his hand was moving faster. It looked like his hand had tightened too.

 _‘Mm.. oh god Shinji… let me watch you cum… I’m so close.’_ She thought to herself as her climax approached.

She watched as he suddenly stopped. She panicked for a moment but couldn’t stop moving her hands and wondered if maybe he had noticed her. Instead he started to unbutton his shirt. He discarded it onto the bed behind him. Now he was completely naked save for the boxer shorts around his ankles.

His hand quickly went back to his cock and Asuka started to finger herself once more.

“Aaahhhh.”

Moaned Shinji loudly from inside the room. Asuka couldn’t take anymore. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, her fingers were now sliding in and out of herself effortlessly. Each movement caused her body to shake and tremble.

_‘I’m gonna… I’m… I’m…’_

Shinji let out a final moan as Asuka’s eyes widened. She watched as a thick stream of semen erupted from his cock. He threw his head back as it landed on his chest. This was followed by another two streams. It was all Asuka could take as she too threw her own head back. Her legs clamped themselves together and her body shook.

_‘I’m cumming, oh god I’m cumming….’_

She could feel the tightening around her fingers as she fought so very hard to not scream out Shinji’s name. Her nails dug into her leg as every part of her convulsed with the power of her orgasm. Inside the room she could just make out the shape of Shinji lying back on the bed, she could see the faint trail of his semen trickling down his chest. His chest moved up and down rapidly, his breathing very heavy from what looked to be a very intense orgasm.

Asuka watched for a moment still riding the waves of her own climax. She waited a moment until Shinji started to move before she too quickly got up and darted into her room. She sat herself down on the bed and tried to catch her breath. It had been beyond intense, she had never came like that before.

_‘I need… I need to do that again… no… next time I need him to do it for me…’_

She smiled and quickly got herself sorted. She threw off her uniform and her wet panties and put on a fresh pair along with some jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. She checked herself over in the mirror, her face was a bit red but she could explain that by saying she had ran home or something.

She exited the room, just at the same time Shinji was leaving his room. He jumped when he saw her.

“A-A-Asuka! I didn’t know you were back.”

Asuka nodded, “Just got back a moment ago. I didn’t know you were here.”

Asuka looked him over. His face was red in places and his breathing still seemed to be heavy. He had put his trousers and shirt back on. If she hadn’t have just watched him she would never have known was he was up to. She glanced downwards for a moment, there was still something of a bulge as Shinji’s erection was returning to its normal state.

“Y-Yeah I got back… a while ago.”

Asuka nodded again, “Good, so what are you doing now.”

“I need… I need to use the bathroom…”

“Okay then go… What are you waiting for, and you can do us dinner afterwards.”

“Y-Yeah…”

Asuka watched and tried not to laugh as he awkwardly moved past her. Still within the forefront of her mind was what she had just witnessed though. It was something she could get used to seeing. Shinji made it to the end of the hallway before she called out to him.

“Shinji…”

He stopped, “Y-Yes?”

“Do you want to do something later?”

“What do you mean Asuka?”

“I dunno, hang out I guess. It’s boring just studying on my own here and I’ve read my magazines a hundred times over. What don’t you want to hang out with someone like me?”

“N-No that’s not it… I just… I’m surprised you’d want to hang out with me.”

“Well I can surprise you, so what do you say? I guess you can help me with my Kanji and I can help you with your physics stuff again?”

He nodded and shot her a smile, “Yeah… I’d like that.”

Asuka nodded and smiled back as he slinked into the bathroom.

_‘Yeah… and if you’re lucky what you just did will be nothing compared to what I have planned.’_


End file.
